Wear-resistant, superabrasive compacts are utilized in a variety of mechanical applications. For example, polycrystalline diamond compacts (“PDCs”) are used in drilling tools (e.g., cutting elements, gage trimmers, etc.), machining equipment, bearing apparatuses, wire-drawing machinery, and in other mechanical apparatuses.
PDCs have found particular utility as superabrasive cutting elements in rotary drill bits, such as roller cone drill bits and fixed cutter drill bits. A PDC cutting element typically includes a superabrasive diamond layer that is also known as a diamond table. The diamond table is formed and bonded to a substrate using an ultra-high pressure, ultra-high temperature (“HPHT”) process. The substrate is often brazed or otherwise joined to an attachment member, such as a stud or a cylindrical backing. The substrate is typically made of tungsten or tungsten carbide.
A rotary drill bit typically includes a number of PDC cutting elements affixed to a drill bit body. A stud carrying the PDC may be used as a PDC cutting element when mounted to a bit body of a rotary drill bit by press-fitting, brazing, or otherwise securing the stud into a receptacle formed in the bit body. The PDC cutting element may also be brazed directly into a preformed pocket, socket, or other receptacle formed in the bit body.
Conventional PDCs are normally fabricated by placing a cemented carbide substrate into a container or cartridge with a volume of diamond crystals positioned on a surface of the cemented carbide substrate. A number of such cartridges may be loaded into a HPHT press. The substrates and volume of diamond crystals are then processed under HPHT conditions in the presence of a catalyst material that causes the diamond crystals to bond to one another to form a matrix of bonded diamond crystals defining a diamond table. The catalyst material is often a metal-solvent catalyst, such as cobalt, nickel, iron, or alloys thereof that is used for promoting intergrowth of the diamond crystals.
In one conventional approach, a constituent of the cemented carbide substrate, such as cobalt from a cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide substrate, liquefies and sweeps from a region adjacent to the volume of diamond crystals into interstitial regions between the diamond crystals during the HPHT process. The cobalt acts as a catalyst to promote intergrowth between the diamond crystals, which results in formation of bonded diamond crystals. Often, a solvent catalyst may be mixed with the diamond crystals prior to subjecting the diamond crystals and substrate to the HPHT process.
The solvent catalyst dissolves carbon from the diamond crystals or portions of the diamond crystals that graphitize due to the high temperature being used in the HPHT process. The solubility of the stable diamond phase in the solvent catalyst is lower than that of the metastable graphite under HPHT conditions. The undersaturated graphite tends to dissolve into solvent catalyst and the supersaturated diamond tends to deposit onto and/or between existing diamond crystals to form diamond-to-diamond bonds. Accordingly, diamond crystals become mutually bonded to form a matrix of polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”), with interstitial regions between the bonded diamond crystals being occupied by the solvent catalyst.
The presence of the solvent catalyst in the diamond table is believed to reduce the thermal stability of the diamond table at elevated temperatures. For example, some of the diamond crystals can undergo a chemical breakdown or back-conversion to graphite via interaction with the solvent catalyst. At extremely high temperatures, portions of diamond crystals may transform to carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, graphite, or combinations thereof, thus, degrading the mechanical properties of the PDC.
One conventional approach for improving the thermal stability of PDCs is to at least partially remove the solvent catalyst from the PDC by acid leaching. However, removing the solvent catalyst from the PDC can be relatively time consuming for high-volume manufacturing.